


Brokeback Mountain

by RoswellNM42



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Spoilers for season 1 episode 11. Bob Armstrong/Bob Barnard."You are Brokeback, Bob.""Two gay men, married to women, thinking about each other, while sleeping with their unsuspecting wives."Based on season 1 episode 11, when Bob Armstrong has the Brokeback mountain conversation with His wife, Coralee. Bob and other Bob watch Brokeback mountain, which leads to some re-enactment and role playing.





	Brokeback Mountain

_You are Brokeback, Bob._

_Two gay men, married to women, thinking about each other, while sleeping with their unsuspecting wives._

_That is not true. We both love sex with women. Even thought he says hes gay, which makes no sense to me at all...._

His conversation with his wife had lead him to recalling it to Bob Barnard, which in turn had turned into them now watching Brokeback mountain on the couch, as he puffed up the blue pillows of Bob Barnard’s couch, before they take a seat on said sofa in the living room, ready to watch the movie.

Bob Barnard reaches out for the bowl of popcorn which is currently in Bob Armstrong hands. Armstrong slapping his invading hand away.

“Not before the movie starts!”

Bob Armstrong complains rolling his eyes, but all other Bob can do is smile at how adorable Armstrong Bob looks, as they settle in for what hot Bob had called a movie date night. As he places an arm around Armstrong, bringing the other man in closer to him.

Bob Armstrong had never seen the movie they where about to see, unlike other Bob, who had watched it before. He hadn’t seen the film, but knew enough about it to understand the story, making it so that he understood what his wife had been referencing to, when she spoke to him of his infidelity with another man, without her suspecting a thing.

-x-

“Oh my God.... right there and then! Aren’t they scared they’ll be seen.”

Bob Armstrong says, his eyes glued to the screen.

“They don’t care Bob, they can’t fight it anymore, they wanna be together, just like we couldn’t fight it anymore.”

Bob Barnard says, looking at the other Bob, hope in his eyes that maybe watching Brokeback mountain would help Bob Armstrong realise the similar feelings he shared with the movie characters. And finally be okay with being gay, as appose to bisexual, like he claimed to be.

-x-

Bob Armstrong blows his nose, wiping away at the tears that had formed on his face.

“It’s so sad....!”

He says as he sobs again, even more tears forming on his face than before.

“Come here, it’s okay.”

Bob Barnard says, bringing the man into his muscular arms now, comforting him.

“You know what we should do?”

Bob Barnard says after other Bob wipes all the tears away.

“What....?”

Bob Armstrong questions, pausing the dabbing of his eyes with the scrunched up tissue he was using to wipe away the tears, as he looks to Bob Barnard.

“We should re-enact it, come on, it would be fun!”

Bob Barnard assures him.

“Re-enact Brokeback mountain?”

Bob Armstrong clarifies to be sure.

“Yeah, come on, you be Ennis, and I’ll be Jack. We'll role play.”

Bob says as he goes into the bedroom, other Bob in toe.

-x-

Bob Barnard lays on the bed, a hand tucked underneath his head, just like Jack in the movie tent scene, as Bob Armstrong bends down on the floor by the side of the bed, a cowboy hat in hand as other Bob grabs his wrist, just like Jack did to Ennes in the movie.

Bob moving the cowboy hat from Bob Armstrong’s hands, placing it to one side, on the bed, as he moves in slowly to kiss the other man, playing the scene out just like in the movie.

Bob Barnard’s hand reaching up to grab the side of Bob Armstrong’s face before they slowly kiss.

Nose touching nose, as Bob Barnard pulls away, pulling other Bob down on the bed with his, just like in the movie. As bob Armstrong places his head on the chest of Bob Bernard before hands start moving to touch each other. It’s not long before Bob Barnard is pushing other Bob on the bed, below him, as he gets on top of the other man, until hes underneath him, kissing some more.

Except unlike the movie, the cameras don’t pan away, instead Bob Barnard, who already had his shirt off, which was the normal for him, goes about getting Bob Armstrong naked, pulling on the belt of Bob Armstrong's trousers, as Bob laid shirtless on the bed. Bob goes about undoing other bob’s trouser buttons and zipper, as he lays kisses all over bob Armstrong’s chest. And it’s not long before there both naked and Bob Barnard is pushing into Bob Armstrong, hearing both there voices make the beautiful noises, that would so often he heard when they came together like this.

-x-


End file.
